


THE SEARCH IS OVER

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each searches for something and finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE SEARCH IS OVER

THE SEARCH IS OVER - PROSE

 

Leia's search for freedom is over - you cannot FIND liberty -   
it must hard fought for to be won and maintained.

Han's search for belonging is over - His friendship with Chewbacca   
wasn't like the relationship he needed with Luke and Leia.  
It's those that vehemently deny they need anyone -  
who need others the most

Vader's search is over - for twenty years he'd stuggled with the  
Dark side of the Force - a willing participant evolved from an  
unwilling student. The Emperor's evil domination, a slavery in itself.   
Vader ended his search and found his freedom - in death.

Luke's search is over - believed an orphan, news of his father began his   
search. A hissing declaration by Darth Vader told Luke his father was  
still alive. Ever searching to bring his father to the Light, Luke persisted,  
He witnessed the fruit of his efforts as Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker,   
his father, died, turning to the Light.

Their search is over,  
For others, the search has just begun


End file.
